¡Acabar Con Esta Maldita Farsa!
by Luis Carlos
Summary: ¡Los odio a todos con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Los odio, los odio, ¡LOS ODIO! en especial a esas malditas asiáticas ya que por su culpa ¡yo tengo que vivir una maldita mentira cada uno de los días de mi puta vida para hacer felices a los demás! ya no puedo esperar para largarme de este agujero y ¡ACABAR CON ESTA MALDITA FARSA! Creek y parejas clásicas -Reto #3: emociones y retos.


**¡ACABAR CON ESTA MALDITA FARSA!**

 **Buenas noches de nuevo damas y caballeros, me vuelvo a presentar con otro fic especial, que al igual que el de Mi Más Gran de Meta, también entra en el Reto #3: emociones y sentimientos.**

 **En esta ocasión será una especie de Creek y haré mención de las parejas clásicas de siempre (Enseguida las fanáticas del Yaoi gritan de la emoción y comienzan a festejar, en contraste con los chicos que refunfuñan preguntando cómo es posible que otro hombre haga esa clase de fics)**

 **Oh, pero no se confundan. Esta no será una de esas clásicas y clichés historias de romance en donde los protagonistas terminan comiendo miel y rodeado de corazoncitos y ese tipo de cosas que se han visto en incontables fics ya que la emoción que me tocó ahora es Desprecio.**

 **Pero no será precisamente algo de tragedia o contenido fuerte, y si esta es la parte en la que se preguntan: "¿Ahora con qué barbaridad nos saldrá este loco?" lean para que entiendan a que me estoy refiriendo (Bajo su propio riesgo de posibles corazones rotos)**

 **Empecemos. South Park blablablá, es de los maricas blablablá, pero la historia y cualquier OC blablablá y más blablablá.**

Llegué a casa con humor de perros, peores que los de costumbre, y cerré la puerta con tanta fuerza que el portazo resonó por todo este maldito lugar.

-¿Craig? ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?- mamá salió de la cocina y me veía con preocupación. Solo me limité a mostrarle el dedo medio sin siquiera verla me dirigí a las escaleras.

-No le dirijas así la palabra a tu madre, jovencito- me regañó papá sentado en el sillón leyendo el periódico, es tan holgazán que ni siquiera se toma la molestia de darme un escarmiento.

Le respondí de la misma manera, así que ambos también lo hicieron, como todos "buenos ejemplos a seguir", y al terminar de subir las escaleras me dirigí derecho a mi cuarto.

-… no, Karen, ya te lo había dicho antes. Sabes que yo no soy como esas mongólicas a las que les da calentura cada vez que ven a los Jonas Brothers. Así que búscate a alguien más para que te acompañe a ese concierto… ¿Dices Ike? Sí, sé que es confiable, buen amigo y todo eso, pero recuerda que tiene manos pegajosas…- al pasar por el cuarto del pequeño demonio que tengo por hermana menor, pude escuchar como platicaba con alguien por el celular; me vale un puto bledo.

Al llegar a mi habitación, abro y cierro la puerta con la misma brusquedad que usé para cerrar la otra. Pero eso no fue suficiente para desquitar mi coraje, así que comienzo a reventar a patadas todo lo que esté cerca de mí sin piedad alguna.

¡CÓMO ODIO MI PUTA VIDA DE MIERDAD! La odio, la odio ¡LA ODIO! Odio cada respiro que doy, odio cada segundo que envejezco, odio a todos los malditos imbéciles que me rodean, y sobretodo ¡ME ODIO A MÍ MISMO!

Después de volver mierda todo lo que fuera rompible y de gruñir como perro con escorbuto, me tiré bruscamente en mi cama y crucé los brazos detrás de mi cabeza viendo fijamente el techo.

¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendré que seguir soportando esto? ¿Hasta cuándo seguiré sacrificando mi dignidad de esta manera solo para darles gusto a los demás? ¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS SEGUIRÉ SUFRIENDO TODO ESTE MALDITO INFIERNO QUE QUEMA MI ALMA?!

Cálmate, Craig, cálmate. Ya estás en el último año de la secundaria, solo debes resistir un poco más para al fin largarte de este puto agujero del demonio y comenzar una nueva vida lejos de todos estos malditos prejuiciosos de mierda que no me dejan respirar ni pensar por mí mismo.

Y estoy totalmente seguro de que mi "querido novio" está pensando lo mismo. Él tampoco puede ver la hora de irse y no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con este enorme manicomio para recuperar su libertad y sin tener que sacrificarse de ninguna manera al igual que yo.

Todo el martirio el que pasamos se lo debemos a esas putas locas asiáticas amantes del Yaoi. ¡ESAS PERRAS MALPARIDAS TIENEN LA CULPA DE TODO LO QUE NOS PASA!

Fue porque se les hizo muy linda la idea de emparejarme a mí, el perrón y cabronazo de primera clase de Craig Tucker que no le debía rendir cuentas a nadie y le valía gorro lo que pasara a su alrededor, junto a Tweek Tweak, el paranoico más grande que alguna vez haya pisado la faz de la Tierra, que dice las cosas más locas que alguien pueda decir cada 5 segundos, y que parece un vibrador gigante que no puede dejar de temblar y cree que todo el mundo está en su contra (Cosa que no está del todo lejos de la realidad)

¿Quiénes se están creyendo para emparejar a dos hombres así como así y hacer historias y dibujos de ellos juntos? ¡¿QUÉ LES PASA POR SUS PUTAS CABEZAS PARA HACER UNA ABERRACIÓN COMO ESA?! Y no solo eso ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta del daño que les causan a las personas que son emparejadas en sus pútridos mundos de fantasía gay?!

Oh claro. A esas lunáticas no les importa los efectos colaterales que le puedan pasar a las personas que emparejan ¡Lo único que quieren es verlos besuquearse como unos perfectos maricas sin tomar en cuenta todo lo que esto conlleve!

El martirio para mí y para Tweek comenzó hace mucho tiempo, cuando teníamos 10 años, y a la puta sabelotodo de Wendy Testavurguer, que tenía picazón en el coño y no le llegaba el periodo, se le ocurrió la horrida idea de hablar de un tema que tomó a todos por sorpresa: El Yaoi.

Al principio ninguno de los chicos entendió a qué se refería, pero cuando comenzó a explicar sobre relaciones homosexuales y usarnos a Tweek y a mí como ejemplo, puse cara de: "¡¿Pero qué carajos significa estos?!"

Nuestro horror aumentó cuando mostró en frente de toda la escuela dibujos de nosotros dos juntos hechos por las asiáticas ¡JAMÁS HABÍA SUFRIDO TAL VERGÜENZA Y HUMILLACIÓN!

Al reclamarle a esas lobas en celo, tuvieron el descaro de decir que nosotros hacemos una linda pareja porque somos, según sus propias palabras: "Tan compatibles y se complementan en todos los aspectos" casi vomito por el asco y la repulsión que sentí en ese instante.

Eso fue solo el inicio de todo. Cada una de las estúpidas personas que habitan este nido de ratas se emocionaron al ver a "Dos chicos tan valientes que muestran abiertamente su homosexualidad" que nos felicitaban y halagaban, incluso nos daban dinero.

Los dos estábamos desesperados ¡Teníamos que encontrar la forma de acabar con todo eso y retomar a nuestras vidas a como era n antes! Por lo que ideamos un plan que terminaría con toda esta falacia de una vez por todas que consistía en armar un show en frente de toda la escuela fingiendo que le fui infiel con un tal "Michale" para así terminar con nuestro noviazgo.

Pero resultó que fuimos tan buenos actores, que el tiro nos salió por la culata. Todos se pusieron lloricas por nuestro rompimiento y los ánimos estaban más hundidos que una verga en el culo arrugado del viejo maricón del profesor Garrison.

Las chicas le brindaban su apoyo a Tweek, mientras que a mí me veían como el malo del paseo, al igual que los demás inmundos pueblerinos que me marginaban, denigraban y lanzaban todo tipo de comentarios negativos.

Por lo cual, sin más opción alguna y con tal de que todos dejaran de fastidiarnos, decidimos, retomar nuestra relación y todos volvieron a ser estúpidamente felices (Como me dolió mi orgullo)

Eso me trae a la situación actual. ¿Recuerdan cuando dije que esas putas no tomaron en cuento todos los efectos colaterales de emparejarnos en sus mundos de fantasía Yaoi? No exageraba.

¡NO TIENEN NI IDEA DE LO QUE ME HA COSTADO! Para empezar cada vez que estoy junto a Tweek, debemos actuar como una pareja amorosa, tomarnos de las manos y besuquearnos como unos perfectos maricas cada vez que estamos en público ¡GUÁCALA!

Segundo, no puedo ligarme a las chicas. Si lo intentara, enseguida me tacharían de infiel, desleal y me denigrarían peor que en esa ocasión. Se supone que yo, al ser un vale madres, poco o nada me debería importar lo que los demás piensen de mí, pero si cuando era un niño, me aborrecieron al "engañar a Tweek" ¿Qué me harían ahora que soy casi un adulto con mis 17 años de edad?

¿Me obligarían a retomar lo nuestro? ¿Me secuestrarían y tratarían de lavarme el cerebro para que solo lo ame a él y a nadie más? ¿Lastimarían a alguien cercano a mí? Cielos… ¡Ahora soy yo el que está actuando como un paranoico de primera clase!

Tercero me ha afectado mucho a nivel personal y ha hecho que tenga un gran desprecio hacia la vida y que odie a cada uno de los habitantes de este mugroso pueblo con toda mi alma por obligarme a seguir con algo que no quiero hacer solo para que todos estén felices.

No solo los odio a ellos ¡ME ODIO TANTO A MÍ MISMO! Eso es poco decir. Cada vez que me despierto y me veo en el espejo ¡TENGO TANTAS GANAS DE ROMPERLO DE UN PUÑETAZO PARA NO VER LA MIERDA EN LA QUE ME HE CONVERTIDO! ¡Yo mismo me doy asco! Y me desprecio con cada célula de mí ser ¡YO NO SOY DIGNO DE SER UN CABRONAZO!

Si hay alguien a quien odie, desprecie y tanto como a esas putas que comenzaron con todo esto ¡ES A MÍ POR NO TENER LOS HUEVOS SUFICIENTES PARA NO PONERLE UN PUNTO FINAL A ESTA MALDITA SITUACIÓN! ¡Quisiera morir o que la tierra me tragase para no tener que seguir pasando por la misma situación de siempre todos los putos días de mi vida!

No puedo enojarme con Tweek o repudiarlo de alguna manera, ya que al igual que yo, es solo una víctima de las circunstancias y está pasando exactamente por lo mismo.

Siempre me he preguntado: "¿Por qué nos eligieron a nosotros dos para eso?" de entre tantas opciones que existen ¡¿Por qué carajos nos dieron la antorcha del orgullo gay para que todos nos admiraran por algo que no queremos hacer?! ¡¿De dónde nació esa fascinación por nosotros?!

Es decir, en tercer grado peleamos por culpa de unos 4 pendejos que hicieron una apuesta para ver quién era el más rudo, luego de eso él formó parte de mi grupo de amigos y nos llevamos bien. ¡PERO NO ERA PARA QUE CREYERAN QUE HABÍA ALGÚN TIPO DE TENSIÓN ENTRE NOSOTROS!

¡Y mucho menos que nosotros supuestamente nos complementábamos! Sé que nuestras aptitudes son muy opuestas, Pero ¿Y qué? No porque tengamos caracteres diferentes, enseguida vamos a sentir atracción mutua porque el uno "compensa las fallas y necesidades del otro".

Una completa tontería ya que no solo es cliché y repetitiva, sino por la falta de argumento y solidez. Pero claro, claro, como esta es una de las temáticas más queridas por esas fanáticas dementes, poco les importa eso y lo hacen de igual manera.

Pero si hay algo que me cause tanta repulsión, desprecio, asco y demás términos negativos, por tener que seguir con todo esto, es que otros hayan salido del closet impulsados por nuestro valor.

Como los Súper mejores maricas de Stan Marsh y Kyle Broflovski (Dos de los 4 idiotas que me hicieron pelear contra Tweek en tercer grado) que al ver como las personas se tomaron tan bien la relación entre nosotros dos, decidieron hacer lo suyo público y oficial; cosa que emociono a más de uno, en especial a las asiáticas y a la gorda neurótica madre del judío.

No era ninguna sorpresa en realidad, es más, muchos se preguntaban cuando iban a reconocerlo. De hecho ¡Ellos debieron haber sido el centro de atención de las asiáticas debido a la obvia tensión y química que había entre ellos! Pero parece que al destino le gusta joder a los que no tienen culpa de nada solo por mera diversión.

A ellos les siguieron el cachón con piel de Michael Jackson de Damien y carita de ángel y marica refinado de Pip, el otro caballero inglés afeminado de Gregory con el blasfemo y apestoso mercenario francés del Topo, el pervertido degenerado de Kenny junto al loco bipolar inocentón de Butters (En estos casos se aplica la puta formula de los opuestos que se complementan)

Incluso mis amigos más cercanos como Token y Kevin están luchando para quedarse con el culo del llorón de Clyde que ni siquiera se percata de eso. Pero lo más irónico es que la puta de Wendy, una de las que comenzó con todo esto, terminó siendo pareja de la otra zorra de Bebe Stevens; ya se me hacía raro que entre tantos maricas no hubieran dos machonas que intentan demostrar tener los cojones que nunca tendrán por más que lo deseen.

De mis compañeros de curso los únicos que parecen ser Heterosexuales son el culón imbécil de Cartman (Que parece ser que le tiene ganas al sabiondo de Kyle y está molesto por que Marsh está con él) también está Thomas, otro buen amigo mío, que es novio de una chica llamada Tammy que le dio una mamada a McCormick cuando eran chicos, un patán llamado Mark Stomper que anda tras una chica rubia de nombre Brittany, y sus compinches Trent y Josh (No me engañan, si andan todo el tiempo juntos debe ser por una buena razón)

Lo que más me molesta de todo eso es que todos esos maricones nos dijeran a Tweek y a mí cosas como: "Muchas gracias. Si no fuera porque ustedes lo reconocen primero, ninguno de nosotros habría tenido el valor de reconocerlo también".

Están adjudicándome el crédito de algo que yo no quería hacer, que desprecio y odio con toda mi alma y me lo echan todo en cara. Si tan solo supieran la verdad… ¡NINGUNO DE ELLOS SE HUBIESEN VUELTO UNOS GENUINOS MARICAS DE PRIMERA CLASE! Y no tendría que lidiar con la mierda de color rosa que veo cada vez que voy a la escuela. ¡MALDITOS SEAN TODOS!

¿Qué no debería haberme acostumbrado ya a esto o enamorarme genuinamente de Tweek con el paso de los años? La respuesta a esta pregunta es un rotundo ¡NO!

Yo no soy gay, y por más maricas que hayan a mi alrededor, no daré mi brazo a torcer y no caeré en eso. ¿Pensaron que nuestra situación iba a ser ese cliché de: "Una farsa que con el tiempo se volvió real"? Pues lamento tanto desilusionarlos al negarles este gusto.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó esta noche no solo me encabronó de sobremanera, sino que me hizo odiar, despreciar y aborrecer aún más mi vida y todo lo que me rodea…

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _Estaba tan desesperado por tener a alguien a quién querer y amar de forma genuina y que no supiera de la farsa que tengo con Tweek, que caí muy bajo y recurrí a la red en busca de una posible media naranja. Pasando entre todo tipo de tonterías como pasiones de una sola noche y esa clase de cosas, me topé con una chica llamada Miley._

 _Mediante muchas charlas nos fuimos conociendo muy bien, hasta podía jurar que sentí eso que llaman amor que me hacía muy feliz. Aunque claro, ella no sabía que tenía novio. Y creía que después de tanto martirio, la vida me estaba dando la felicidad que tanto merecía._

 _Estuvimos así durante aproximadamente durante un año, y después de tanta espera, ella iba a venir al pueblo debido a que sus padres debían atender un asunto aquí._

 _Era la oportunidad perfecta. Debía moverme rápido para que no cayera en las influencias de los pueblerinos imbéciles y supiera de mi falsa relación con Tweek. Le pedí que me esperara cerca de la iglesia a las 8 de la noches, ya que como es un lunes, nadie estaría por ahí._

 _Solo fui con mi ropa casual, nada de maricadas como flores o cajas llenas de chocolates. Caminaba a paso veloz muy entusiasmado, mi corazón latió con más fuerza cuando divisé a Miley frente a la iglesia. Era igual a la fotografía que tenía en su perfil de correo._

 _-¡MILEY!- la llamé alzando una mano para saludarla -Al fin nos conocemos personalmente- sonreí de una manera genuina que no he usado desde… ¡DESDE QUE COMENCÉ CON ESTA FARSA!_

 _Pero me desconcerté por la expresión en el rostro de ella. No estaba para nada feliz, me veía con mucha furia y sus ojos muestran rastros de lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba así?_

 _-¿Acaso solo fui un juego para ti?- me confundí más por esta pregunta y le pregunté a qué se refería -¡POR ESTO, MALDITO EMBUSTERO!- me tiró en la cara unas fotografías._

 _Al verlas me quedé sin habla ya que eran fotos tomadas a las distintas imágenes de Tweek y yo._

 _-¿De dónde sacaste estas imágenes?- las miraba de una en una muy desesperado._

 _-Estaba en una tienda y en una pared vi unos cuadros de dos chicos. Uno era de un rubio de pelo desordenado y el otro se parecía mucho a ti, y cuando les pregunté a los empleados quienes eran, me dijeron que eras tú con tu novio de una relación de 7 años- no podía creer que esto estuviera pasándome. Cuando parece que al fin tengo la oportunidad de tener una verdadera relación amorosa ¿Todo se fue al carajo por culpa de las asiáticas y de las personas que adoran la pareja conformada por mí y por Tweek? ¡NOOOOOOO!_

 _-¡NO, NO, NO! Escucha, Miley. ¡ESTO NO ES LO QUE PARECE! Esto solo es una farsa para mantener felices a todos los imbéciles que viven en este pue…- ella me interrumpió al darme una cachetada._

 _-¡CÁLLATE! Y pensar que me creí todas las cosas que me decías cuando chateábamos… ¡CUANDO SOLO ERES UN MENTIROSO MARICÓN!- se retiró corriendo dejado un rastro de lágrimas._

 _-¡ESPERA, MILEY!- quise detenerla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La única oportunidad que tuve para amar de verdad se me fue, tanto por culpa de las demás personas, como por mi falta de valor de haberle puesto un punto final a eso desde un inicio._

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Y aquí estoy yo. Amargándome aún más mi puta existencia y maldiciendo una y otra vez a todos y a todo. Sé paciente, Craig, sé paciente. Un poco más y serás libre por fin; luego de repetirme esto como un millón de veces, quedé dormido derramando una pequeña por la pérdida de Miley.

Al día siguiente, estaba desayunando con mi familia. Al notar mi expresión de enojo, nadie se atrevió a preguntarme que me pasaba, y mucho menos regañarme por la mala aptitud de ayer.

Sin siquiera despedirme, salí de la casa. No tengo prisa para ir a la casa de Tweek y llevarlo a la escuela, como todo "bueno novio debe hacer". Tengo las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza gacha, al levantar la vista veía a parejas Hetero muy felices y tomadas de las manos.

Suspiré. ¿Cuándo será el día en que yo pueda hacer eso con alguien a quien ame de verdad?

Llegué a la casa del rubio y toqué el timbre. Después de unos segundos fui recibido por…

-¡Hola, Craig! Se me hace raro que vengas tan tarde por Tweek. ¿Qué te atrasó?- mi encantadora "suegra" me vio algo preocupada. Él y su esposo son buenas personas y me caen muy bien, pero al igual que mis padres, están muy orgullosos del valor de nosotros dos.

-Nada importante, señora Tweak. Solo que me levanté tarde- respondí desganado -¿Y Tweek?-

-Espera. ¡TWEEK! ¡Craig ya vino por ti!- lo llamó, y después de unos segundos, apareció él.

-¡GAH! Hola Craig- no fingió su sonrisa amable, después de todo, aún somos buenos amigos.

-Hola, perdón por llegar tarde- al notar que su madre nos miraba fijamente, no tuvimos más opción que darnos un tierno y asqueroso beso que le sacó un suspiro de alegría.

-Tan tiernos como siempre…- pude oír su susurro -ahora váyanse o llegaran tarde a la escuela.

-Adiós, mamá ¡GAH!- luego de que Tweek se despidiera, tuvimos que tomarnos de la mano y comenzar a caminar.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos y al asegurarnos de que no había nadie cerca, nos separamos de inmediato y seguimos caminando en un incómodo silencio.

-Eh… Craig- me llamó algo tímido y gruñí levemente sabiéndolo que iba a decir -¿Cómo te fue con e-esa chica Miley ayer? ¿La pa-pasaron bien? ¿Se divirtieron y co-conocieron mejor?-

-Todo se fue a la mierda antes de siquiera poder tener la cita- respondí toscamente sin apartar la vista de enfrente, ni siquiera verlo de reojo -supo de nuestro noviazgo y me dejó plantado sin darme tiempo de explicarle las cosas. Ahí se fue mi amor cibernético- me esforcé de sobremanera para que mi voz no mostrara la gran tristeza, dolor e ira que llevo por dentro.

-Oh Craig… ¡LO SIENTO TANTO! yo tengo la culpa por no poner de mi parte para terminar con nuestro engaño. Pero sabes que si lo hiciera ¡Todos nos odiarían y tacharían de viles mentirosos que jugaron con las corazones e ilusiones de cada uno de ellos y nos matarían de forma horrible para luego…!- las típicas locuras que él dice son suficiente para levantarme los ánimos.

-Descuida. Ya te he dicho que tú no tienes la culpa de nada- quise calmarlo sonriendo levemente.

Tuvimos que volver a tomarnos de las manos cuando estábamos cerca de la escuela y no queríamos que nadie nos viera tan distantes y poco amorosos. Al dirigirnos a la entrada, muchas chicas nos miraban alegres y satisfechas; yo hacía el esfuerzo sobrenatural para no gritar todo lo que he querido decir desde que esto comenzó.

Al estar frente a las puertas del instituto, cerré los ojos soltando un gemido ronco ya sabiendo lo que venía. Solo veía la linda cara de Miley adornada con ese crudo semblante y por cataratas de lágrimas. Sentía que iba a explotar en algún momento ¡YA NO RESISTO ESTO!

-¡Craig, cálmate por favor! ¡GAH!- me pidió Tweek ya que sin darme cuenta, le estaba aplastando la mano. Respiré hondamente para calmarme y aparentar que nada me estaba pasando.

-Comencemos de una puta vez- abrimos la puerta e ingresamos.

Vuelvo a repetirme una y otra vez ser paciente y que todo esto pronto terminará. ¡PERO ES QUE YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR ESPERANDO! Tendré que seguir aguantando la misma mierda de siempre hasta el día que me gradúe y me vaya de este maldito pueblo.

Y hasta entonces seguiré odiando, repudiando, despreciando y maldiciendo a todos los que hicieron de mi existencia un infierno en vida al no dejarme vivir mi vida como quiero, de cómo me han privado de tantas cosas solo para darles gusto, de cómo dicen que gracias a mí y a Tweek pudimos impulsar a otros jóvenes valientes a reconocer los suyo, de cómo echaron a perder la primera y única oportunidad que he tenido para amar de verdad.

Lo que daría por ver las caras de todos ellos, cuando al fin, él y yo decidamos…

 _ **¡ACABAR CON ESTA MALDITA FARSA!**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 18/07/2016.**

 **Y aquí está el segundo fic del Reto de Esteicy. ¿Saben una cosa? A principio mi idea para hacer un fic de Desprecio sería del culón de Cartman y su odio y desprecio hacia los judíos y pelirrojos, pero sería algo muy cliché y predecible (Ya que todos saben por qué él es así)**

 **Si hice esta historia "Creek" es por algo que se me hace muy curioso. Eso es que desde que el Creek se volvió "Canon" en la serie, se han hecho muchos fics en los cuales tanto Craig como Tweek se enamoran genuinamente dejando de lado la farsa.**

 **Pero… ¿Qué pasa con el otro lado de la moneda? Obviamente no todos los Craig´s de los diferentes universos estilo South Park que existen van a enamorarse de forma verdadera de sus Tweek´s y viceversa, y deben haber varios por ahí que aborrecen totalmente la situación en la que fueron comprometidos por culpa de las asiáticas.**

 **Por eso hice esta historia, para mostrar el odio, desprecio y repulsión que uno de esos Craig´s siente por la situación tan difícil en la que está metido. Es que en serio, tener que fingir ser gay y tener pareja para que todos sean felices, debe ser una carga muy pesada sobre sus hombros.**

 **Y por último… ¿Cumplí con el reto de hacer un fic de Desprecio? Por no sé, más bien parece odio, rencor y repulsión. ¿Esto fue Desprecio para ustedes? Espero que el próximo reto que Esteicy me ponga, sea con una emoción que me salga con más naturalidad como… no sé ¿Locura, humor bizarro, pereza, irresponsabilidad, arrogancia? XD**

 **Oh, y por poco se me olvida. Este fic también se lo dedico a mi buena amiga N3k00-Ch4N porque hoy es ¡SU CUMPLEAÑOS! (Tiro confeti y soplo espanta suegras XD) espero que te haya gustado mucho, linda ;D**


End file.
